Dear Diary its me Marissa
by jiannaj
Summary: Marissa and Jodie are cousins who work with Alex and Summer. The two have a crush on the girls but there is drama that keeps them apart. And also there is a diary that tells the truth.
1. Dear Diary

Dear Diary it's me Marissa

Pairing: Marissa and Alex, Summer and Jodie, Seth and some one

Rating: MA

Summary: Marissa and Jodie are cousins who work with Alex and Summer. The two have a crush on the girls but there is drama that keeps them apart. And also there is a diary that tells the truth.

_Dear Diary,_

_What am I going to do? I have never felt this way about a person before… The look in those piercing blue eyes can make me melt. It's like they have some type of control over me, but why? Why do I only feel alive when I look at this person? Why is it that I can never stop thinking of those eyes? I end up every night dreaming of those blue eyes and blonde hair… Last night the dream felt so real, lips touching lips, hands touching every intimate area known to man (or woman)… I never knew that someone could do so many things with their tongue, it was so erotic… It was so freaking magical and I want it to happen again, shit I want it to happen in real life… I woke up suddenly in sheet of sweat…But does that person feel the same way about me? Will I ever have a chance to make my fantasies come true? So now I lay here wide awake with a wet throbbing ache between my legs... Wondering if I should finish the job the blonde had started… I want to tell this blonde, that my heart belongs to them… But I am scared out of my mind… I am scared that Alex will never want to be mine…._

_Well it's time for me to get ready for work; it's hard enough to wake up Jodie… She is so freaking stubborn, why is she my friend anyway? So I better go and maybe I can get a view of Alex… She is so beautiful... Well diary this is all for now, maybe I will have some juicy stuff to tell you later_

_Love_

_Rissa_


	2. Waking up Jodie

Marissa walked out of her bedroom… She walked over to her best friend's door, "Jodie wake up"

"Leave me alone"

"Jodie Rodriquez you better get up or you will be late for work"

"I don't want to go to work"

"Summer works today", Marissa replied waiting at the door, it suddenly opened and Marissa smiled

"Summer will be there?"

"Yes Summer will be there today"

Jodie smiled, "I'm going to get in the shower"

"Okay! I'll make breakfast"

"Cool", Jodie smiled as she headed to the bathroom

"Are you sure that we are related?" Marissa yelled

"Last time I checked. Why?"

"You are such a slob"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"But you are too"

"Great comeback Jodie"

"Thank you", Jodie faked a bow

Marissa chuckled and headed to the kitchen as she turned on the radio. She fixed some breakfast sandwiches for her and Jodie, "Jodie come on"

Jodie walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the sandwiches, "Yes mother"

Marissa huffed, "You know I hate you"

"Uh uh! You love me! I'm your favorite cousin"

Marissa took a bite of her sandwich and grabbed her bag, "Let's go"

Jodie followed behind her cousin, "Slave driving is for our boss you know"

"Just come on"

"Wait are you hoping to see Blondie?"


	3. Just another day at the office

Jodie and Marissa pulled up to Jordan Enterprises; Jodie still could not believe that they worked for the ad agency. It was run by millionaire Winston Harper Jordan and he was a stickler for certain things… All those things he was a stickler for, pissed Jodie off

"Welcome to my nightmare"

Marissa chuckled, "Come on"

The two headed inside and at the receptionist desk was Seth Cohen, "Morning ladies"

"Hi Seth", Marissa replied as the guy handed her some messages

"Seth", Jodie replied as she looked at her messages as well

"Umm Jodie, a certain person is looking for you"

"Who?"

"It's a surprise"

Jodie sighed, "You know I hate surprises"

"Yeah! Yeah"

"Who is it Seth?"

"Well it's not Summer"

Jodie bit her lip, "Okay how do you know that?"

"Because she is headed this way and she does not look happy"

Jodie and Marissa saw the shorter girl heading towards them

"Uh oh! Jodie what did you do?"

Jodie looked at her cousin, "Nothing that I am aware of"

Marissa sighed, "Well I got some calls to return… Good luck"

"Thanks"

Marissa began to walk away, "Hey Summer"

"Hi Marissa"

Marissa smiled as she left her cousin there

"Morning Summer"

Summer gave Seth a look, "Jodie is the Wilson presentation ready?"

"Almost have a few things to do on it."

"Good! Will you let me know as soon as you're done?" Summer asked as she began to head to her office

"Ok", Jodie said as she too headed towards her office

"Oh and Jodie?"

Jodie turned around, "Yeah"

"This is a business can you make sure when your whores come to visit you that they dress appropriately"

Jodie didn't get a chance to answer since Summer went to her office and shut the door, "What the fuck?"

Seth hunched his shoulders and defeated Jodie headed to her office again


	4. Case of the ex

Marissa was in her office returning some of her messages; she was worried that Summer was pissed off at Jodie… But she had no idea why the girl would be… Marissa looked up and saw a flash of blonde go past her

'Alex… Gawd she is so beautiful… Why am I so infatuated with a straight girl? Why?'

Seth knocked, "Hey"

"What happened between Summer and Jodie?"

Seth sighed and looked at her, "She went off on her and called the girl waiting in Jodie's office a whore…Told her to make sure that they come dressed in the manner of business like"

"What?"

"Uh huh! And I don't think Miss Rodriquez was happy about it either"

"Damn what crawled up Summer Roberts' ass?"

"No idea love"

Marissa heard her phone rang and picked it up, "Marissa Cooper"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"I was thinking"

"About?"

"About you and I going on a date"

'If you were Alex… I would date you in a heart beat', Marissa thought

"Marissa?"

"Huh?"

"Well?"

"Umm I am sorry Zach but I am not allowed to date my clients"

"How about I don't be your client"

"Please don't! Harper would have a fit if you weren't a client anymore"

"That's true. But at least think about it"

"Ok then I will", Marissa replied

"So Zach Stephens wants to date the unobtainable Marissa Cooper"

"Yes Seth"

"Why wont you?"

"You know why"

"Oh yeah, but will she be interested?"

Jodie walked into her office and their stood her ex, "What are you doing here?"

"Jodie! I missed you"

"Sarah why are you here?"

"I said-"

"No! Really why are you here? I mean we have been over for like six months"

"But I want to be with you Jodie"

"Hmm"

"Please baby take me back?"

"You broke my heart when you had that threesome with Lindsay and Hailey"

"I didn't mean to"

"You keep saying that… I didn't mean to put the strap on and fuck Lindsay hard core… I didn't mean for my tongue to dip into Hailey's pussy and eat her out…. it just fell in…"

Sarah looked down

"I mean really Sarah! I trusted you more than I trusted anyone else, but look what you did to me… You turned me into someone I don't even know anymore"

"But Jodie I love you"

"No you only love yourself"

Sarah walked over and kissed her on the lips, "Baby take me back"

Jodie was getting frustrated now; she was just about to push Sarah away when Summer opened the door and then slammed it shut, "Fuck"

"What?"

"Sarah I want you to leave"

"Why? I thought you wanted the kiss baby? Just because that Winter girl came in here-"

"Leave Sarah"

Sarah grabbed her purse, "You know how to reach me"

Jodie watched as the blonde left the office and she slumped into her chair… She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a flask, "I guess it's early, but who cares"

Marissa had seen Sarah when the blonde walked past her office, "Shit"

Seth looked, "What?"

"You let Sarah into Jodie's office?"

"No! I was told by Hope that someone was in there, I had no idea it was Sarah"

"Shit!"

A knock came on Marissa's door, "Come in"

Alex Kelly smiled as she walked in, "Hi"

"Oh hey"

"I was looking for the Stephen's account file"

"Oh it was on my desk"

"Cool", Alex smiled as she reached for it, "Am I disturbing anything?"

"No… We were just talking about what was Summer's problem", Seth replied

"I don't know but she is in a mood alright", Alex replied as she ran her fingers through her hair, "She snapped at me when I first got here"

"Yeah and she really went off on Jodie", Seth added

"Damn… I wonder…"

Just then Marissa's phone began to ring again, "Marissa Cooper"

"We will let you take that ok?"

Marissa nodded at the two

Alex and Seth walked out of her office… Seth saw a guy standing by his desk, "Umm I think I have brunch plans now"

Alex smiled she knew who the guy was, "Okay have fun"

"I plan on it", Seth said with a wink

Jodie sat there looking at the files on her desk, when Marissa walked in, "Do you ever knock?"

"Do you?"

"Good point"

Marissa sat in a chair, "What happened?"

"Sarah was in here"

"What?"

"She wants me back Riss"

Marissa knew how bad it hurt her cousin when she had witnessed her girlfriend of a year in a ménage trios with Lindsay and Hailey, "She wants you back?"

"Yes she asked for me to take her back, that she loves me"

"Did she love you when she did what she did?"

"I don't know"

Marissa sighed, "Jodie, you loved that girl with all your heart and she hurt you badly"

"I know"

"It took you two months to be humane again"

"I know"

"You were constantly drinking, you were a slut puppy"

"I know"

"Every night you were sleeping with another girl that reminded you of her"

"I said I know", Jodie replied clenching her fist

Marissa moved closer to her cousin, "She does not deserve you"

"Yeah"

Marissa hugged her cousin and began to leave, "Think about that before you decide"

"I will"

"And Jodie"

"Yeah you might want to use mouth wash, I can still smell the vodka on your breathe"

Jodie sighed, "Sorry"

"It's cool"


	5. Just another day II

Marissa walked over and knocked on Summer's office door

"Yes?"

"Hey Summer I just wanted to drop this off for you"

Summer looked at the files, 'Wilson account' "Umm why didn't Jodie bring them? Did she and her friend leave?"

Summer had no idea that Sarah and Jodie were no longer together. She thought when Jodie took the leave of absence that she wanted to spend some alone time with the blonde.

"No she is here… She asked me to drop it off since she is on a call with another client"

"Oh"

"Summer I heard about what you said to Jodie"

"Yeah and?"

"Was that called for?"

"Did you see how she was dressed?"

"Ok fine and I will even allow the fact that actually Sarah is a whore, but Jodie doesn't deserve your attacks"

Summer sighed, "You are right"

"So don't be a bitch to my cousin, she really doesn't need it…" Marissa got up, "If you need to be a bitch, just go find Sarah"

Before Summer could respond, Marissa was out the door. "What the hell does that mean? What did Sarah do to Jodie?"

Alex saw Jodie walk out of her office, "Hey Jodie I am about to head out to get something to eat, do you want to go with me?"

"Umm let me tell Rissa, I don't want her to wonder where I disappeared to"

Alex smiled and nodded as she watched the brunette head to her cousin's office. Hope Adams walked passed, "Hey Hope"

"Hi Alex"

"Where were you earlier?"

"Doctor's appointment… Did you miss me?"

"Maybe"

Hope smiled as she walked over to the blonde, "Well I missed you last night"

Alex sighed, "We talked about this Hope"

"I know but I was hoping that I could change your mind"

"I doubt it"

Hope took her right hand and put it on Alex's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "You don't know me that well, I can be very persuasive"

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

Alex felt a little uncomfortable by what was going on… She felt Hope's finger trace the inside of her blouse, slightly tickling the skin there, "Hope"

"Shh", Hope replied as she leaned in and kissed Alex's neck, "If you change your mind you can surely get some more of that"

Alex watched as Hope walked away, she didn't notice that Jodie had seen the kiss. Alex turned and saw Jodie, "Hey are you umm ready?"

"Yeah let's go"

Alex walked out first and Jodie sighed, 'Well coz you might not have a chance with Alex'

Marissa decided to look over some other files and opened her briefcase, inside she saw something that she didn't think she put in there, "How the hell did you get in there?"

Marissa picked up the book and smiled, "Like you can talk huh"

There was a knock on the door and Seth walked in without hearing if it was okay, "Rissa you have a diary?"

Marissa gave the guy a look, "Seth shut up"

"Well you have a diary right?"

"Can you be any fucking louder?"

"Maybe", Seth smirked

"You jerk"

"I love you too Rissa… So what's in your diary?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Aww is it about a certain blonde?"

"Shut up Seth"

"Please tell me Marissa", Seth started to pout

"I rather die than tell you"

"Man you are mean"

"Leave me alone"

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Hey"

"Hey Sum"

"Umm I am about to head to Sammy's for lunch, do you want anything?"

"How about a turkey sandwich"

"The usual?"

"Yes please if you don't mind"

"Sure! I will be back in twenty"

"Ok"

Summer smiled and headed out the building

Jodie and Alex were eating at Rupert's, Jodie was wondering what was going on with Alex and Holly.

"Jodie are you okay?"

"Yeah I am all good"

"Ok", Alex said not convinced, she thought that she and Jodie were friends, "So what happened earlier with you and Summer?"

"I have no idea. She is so fucking hot and cold, it's like she really hates me"

"I doubt that she hates you. She always speaks highly to you when Harper ask about you"

"Well things change"

"Hmm I wonder what happened."

"I have no idea… I am just confused and then I got Sarah breathing down my neck"

"Sarah as in your ex?"

"Yeah"

"What did she want?"

"Wants me to take her back"

Alex's eyes got wide, "What?"

"She said that she was sorry and didn't mean for anything to happen"

"Jodie… She had a threesome in your own bed"

"I remember what happened Alex… I had to buy a new mattress and made them burn that one"

"I am so sorry for bringing that up again"

"It's ok! I am use to it… I am just glad that I have Rissa"

"So how is your cousin doing?"

"Umm didn't you talk to her?"

"Yeah but lately we are always talking about work or Seth comes in with his men problems"

Jodie chuckled and took a drink of her soda, "I hear he is really in love now"

"That's good because I am tired of him asking if his clothes make him look too feminine"

Jodie laughed, "He asks you that too?"

"Oh yeah"

"That's our Seth"


	6. Summer learns the truth

Summer was sitting by the booth waiting for her order to be ready, she wanted to see if she and Marissa could talk some more… She wanted to know what exactly happened between Sarah and Jodie… She stood up and bumped into someone, "Sorry-"

"Can you uh try to watch where you go?"

Summer knew that voice, "Sarah"

"Spring"

"The name is Summer"

"Whatever… Why are you here?"

"It's a free fucking world"

"Yeah and but they shouldn't allow people named after seasons in here"

"Bite me"

"You wish"

"What the hell did I do to you?"

"Well if you hadn't walked your hating ass into Jodie's office earlier, she and I might be having fun for brunch"

"What?"

"Oh come on you don't want anyone happy so you made sure to interrupt me and Jodie"

"I could care less about you and Jodie"

"Whatever", the blonde flipped her hair, "I was so close to getting her to take me back"

Summer was confused, 'Take her back? What the fuck'

"But you had to act like you had to come in the office"

Summer sighed, "Sarah! Whatever is going on with you and Jodie, is between the two of you… I have no idea what that is and I really don't care… Now my order is up and I have to get back to work"

Summer grabbed the bag and headed out, as she got into the car she could see Sarah staring at her, "What the fuck is her deal?"

She didn't care as she got into the car and drove back to Jordan Enterprises

Summer walked into the building and Seth saw the look on her face, "Summer are you ok?"

"Where's Marissa?"

"In her office I think"

"Thanks", Summer replied as she walked away from Seth. She knocked on Marissa's office door

"Come in"

Summer walked in and closed the door, "Rissa"

"Hey thanks for getting my lunch, Jodie had asked me if I wanted anything earlier, but I wasn't hungry"

"Rissa?"

Marissa looked at Summer, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I had a run in with someone"

"Who?"

"Sarah"

Marissa looked at Summer confused, "You were at Sammy's right?"

"Yeah"

"Why was she there?"

"I don't know but she went on attack mode with me"

"Wait…What?"

"Something about being a hater and not wanting her to get back with Jodie…What the hell is going on?"

Marissa sighed, "I thought you knew"

"Umm no I don't"

"Sarah cheated on Jodie"

Summer looked upset, "What? When?"

"About six months ago"

"What happened?"

"Sarah had a threesome in Jodie's bed"

Summer was flabbergasted, "How could she"

"She did… It tore Jodie up"

"Is that why she took a leave of absence?"

"Yeah"

"Shit! Now I want to go kick that bitch's ass"

"Kick what bitch's ass?"

Summer turned and saw Jodie standing there

"What happened?" Jodie asked

"Umm"

"Come on guys please just tell me", Jodie said as she sat down in a chair

"Summer had a run in with your ex", Marissa replied

Jodie looked at Summer, "Sarah? What happened?"

"I went to Sammy's for lunch and was waiting for my order when I bumped into her"

Jodie nodded, "Go on"

"She said something about my name being a season-"

"I told her to stop that"

"Anyway she said I purposely interrupted you and her and that you would be with her right now if I hadn't walked in"

Jodie bit her lip, "She told you that?"

"Yeah"

Jodie sighed as she got up, "Did she insult you at all?"

"No"

Jodie walked away

"Jodie where are you going?"

Jodie turned and looked at her cousin, "I am going to put an end to Sarah's reign once and for all"

"Wait"

Jodie looked at Summer, "What?"

"You don't have to do any of this for me"

"I am tired of her blaming everyone else for her problems… She blamed Lindsay and Hailey for the ménage a trios… Now she is blaming you for stuff… I am going to talk to her"

Summer followed Jodie to her office, she watched as the taller girl opened her drawer to find her phone book… Summer saw the flask

"Jodie?"

Jodie had forgotten the flask was there and looked at Summer, "Yeah"

Summer picked it up and looked at her, "What is this?"

Alex saw Marissa getting her stuff together, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah I have a meeting clear across town, and then I think I will make it an early evening"

"Oh"

"What about you?"

"Well I was heading to a club tonight; I got Seth and Hope to go with me"

"Oh that's cool"

"Yeah! If you feel up to it, maybe you can join us"

Marissa smiled, 'I would join you anywhere'

"Here's the name of it… Just call my cell if you feel like joining us"

"Sure", Marissa replied, "Shit I better get going or I will be late… Can you keep an eye on Jodie for me?"

"Sure! She just probably needs to blow off some steam"

"Yeah by smacking the shit out of Sarah", Marissa chuckled as she got out her keys, "My cab is here…See you"

"Ok", Alex watched the brunette leave and smiled as she felt someone's breath on her neck

"Hey want to be alone with me for a while?"

"Hope not now", Alex replied, "I have to go check on Jodie"

----

Meanwhile in Jodie's office

"So are you going to tell me?"

"It's a flask"

"Duh I know that! What is it doing here?"

"I had that during the time I found out about Sarah"

"You started to drink away your sorrow"

"Yes ok! I wanted to feel numb… She hurt me Summer and I didn't want to ever feel that pain anymore"

"I understand, but Jodie she's not worth it"

"She was my longest relationship a whole year and she screwed me over"

Summer saw the tears in Jodie's eyes and hugged her friend, "It'll be ok"


	7. It hurts so much

"How can you say that?"

Summer looked at the girl, "Jodie"

"No Summer how can you say that?"

Summer was taken aback by Jodie's attitude

"Why do you even care?"

"I thought we were friends?"

"Friends? How can we be friends when you treat me like shit the last few days?"

Summer sighed, "I'm sorry I have just been stressed"

"So take it out on me huh?"

Summer sighed, "I didn't mean to Jodie"

Jodie looked at the shorter girl, "Why?"

"I don't know… Harper has been on my back and I guess I need a vacation maybe"

Jodie wasn't buying it, but she was not going to press her, "Well you don't hate me?"

"No! OMG I could never hate you"

Jodie smiled, "Is it because you love me?"

Summer's face went pale

"I was just joking Summer"

"I know", Summer replied as she walked towards Jodie, "Listen I have to go to a meeting, but if you need me just call me ok?"

"Ok and thanks Summer"

"No problem"

Jodie smiled she loved the way Summer looked at her, she wanted to just hold her in her arms

Summer looked at her watch, "I better go"

"Ok"

Summer walked at a quick pace out of Jodie's office and headed to hers, "Shit! I almost gave it away"

Marissa had finished with her meeting and headed inside her house. She wanted to just lie in her bed and wish that a certain blonde was with her… But that will never happen… So she pulled out her diary and began to write:

Dear Diary,

I don't know what I am going to do… She is so beautiful but I am not even in her league… She is Alex Kelly and I am so like dirt… But what can I say I am in love with her… I watch the way she moves in her tight skirts at work, though she has no idea that I am watching her… Gawd the way her blue eyes sparkle when she talks to me, it makes me feel special… She asked me to join her and Seth and Hope at a club tonight…. I don't know if I should, what would happen if I did that? What would happen if I get to drunk and tell her how I feel? She would never talk to me again, what am I going to do? Jodie would tell me to go… 'Go face your fears butthead'… That's my cousin, well I better go think about what I will do and I will be back…

Marissa

Jodie walked into the house about an hour later as she saw her cousin staring out the window, "Hey"

Marissa looked over at her cousin, "Hey"

"What's up?"

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"Nothing"

Jodie smiled as she sat next to her cousin, "Hey what's going on?"

"Alex asked me to join her, Seth and Hope"

'Hope' Jodie sighed, "What did you say?"

"That I will think about it"

"Why don't you go Rissa?"

"I don't know Jodie"

"Give me one good reason"

"If I drink too much she might learn my secret"

Jodie sighed, "Ok that sounds like a good enough reason"

"See"

"How about you call her and say you want to go, but ask her if you can bring me. I can keep you from making an ass of yourself"

"Why gee thanks Jodie"

"No problem… Consider it my cousinly duty"

Marissa looked at the smirk on Jodie's face, "So I should do this?"

"Call the girl; at least you will get some time with her"

"Fine"

Alex, Seth and Hope were sitting at a table

"So Rissa and Jodie said that they were coming?"

The blonde looked at Seth, "Yeah"

"Good it's been a while since Marissa has partied"

"It has?"

"Yeah"

Alex was confused; she thought about it, "You know what you are right"

"I know I am always"

"Whatever", Alex replied as she playfully hit Seth, "So is your man going to join us?"

"I don't know"

"Aww I hope he does, I haven't met him yet", Hope replied

Alex looked around she wished that Marissa was there now

Hope looked at Alex, "Hey you wanna dance?"

Alex gave a small smile, "Sure"

Hope took Alex's hand, "Come on"

"Seth we be back", Alex replied

"Okay I will watch out for Rissa and Jodie"

Alex nodded

The song "Grind on me" by Pretty Ricky began to play

_Baby grind on me_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

_Let me get deeper shorty ride on me_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

_With slow grindin'_

_Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)_

_Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)_

_With slow grindin' babe_

Hope smiled as she pulled Alex closer to her body… She wanted the blonde to know what she wanted her so badly… She leaned into Alex, "Grind on me"

The blonde smiled and felt Hope turn her around and dance from behind her

_When I hit 'em I make 'em say (ohh)_

_Sex be my day (job)_

_I hit 'em in the back of my (car)_

_Make 'em ride like a see (saw)_

_I make 'em laugh and giggle_

_Cuddle a little_

_Suckin' on the nipple_

_Lick the whip cream from the middle_

_Girlfriend I'll never go (raw)_

_I rip off panties and I pop off (bras)_

_B.L.U.E.S.T.A. (R)_

_Ask around the block how freaky we (ah)_

_I drink Red Bull so I keep stamina_

_Run in you belly and bust yo brain_

_What's my name, what's my name_

_Pretty Ricky, pretty boy doing pretty good thangs_

_Makin' pretty good change_

_Gettin' good brain_

_From these pretty, pretty chicks_

_Gettin' pretty damn rich_

_Pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and the Mavericks_

Hope wrapped her arms around Alex's waist; she pulled her closer and closer to her… Alex suddenly felt Hope's semi hard nipples slightly digging into her back… The dance was so erotic and she was into it

_Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)_

_Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)_

_With slow grindin'_

_Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)_

_Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)_

_With slow grindin' babe_

Jodie and Marissa were walking through the crowd, when they came across Seth

"Hey Seth"

Seth looked up, "About time you two got here"

"Sorry my cousin couldn't found something to wear"

Marissa looked at Jodie, "Me? You took half an hour in the bathroom"

"Whatever! Where's Alex?"

Seth pointed to the dance floor, "Out there with Hope"

Jodie sighed, 'Shit'

_Lay on your back let me rub this cream on ya baby_

_Slow motion 'bout to put this thing on ya baby_

_Starin' in yo eyes_

_'Bout to lick them thighs_

_Got you hypnotized_

_Do you feel the vibe?_

_Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh_

_Starin' in yo eyes_

_'Bout to lick them thighs_

_Got you hypnotized_

_Do you feel the vibe?_

_Step One: You're kissin' on me_

_Step Two: Girl, I'm caressin' your body_

_Step Three: Now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream_

_Step Four: And oooh you're grindin' on me_

Hope kept grinding her hips into Alex's ass; the blonde could feel the brunette's breath on her neck… It was so hot and she pressed her hips again into the blonde… Alex could not resist it, she was getting wet and she was to a point that she needed to get laid…

_Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)_

_Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)_

_With slow grindin'_

_Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)_

_Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)_

_With slow grindin' babe_

Marissa looked at how hot and close the two were dancing… It was like they knew each other's bodies very intimately… But Alex was straight, wasn't she?? She continued to watch the two dance and she wished she was there instead of Hope

"Wow, they are HOT", Seth replied

Jodie smacked him in the head

"What?"

Jodie motioned in her cousin's direction

"Oh! But not that HOT"

Jodie just shook her head

_Slick got mo' game than a lil' bit_

_Baby girl five-five brown eyes with the thick lips_

_Thick thighs with the slim hips_

_Sugar honey ice tea_

_Baby girl is the shit and a bag of chips_

_I like to catch her when she coming home_

_Lights out with the Cherry thong_

_Eat her up like a Sundae cone_

_But as of morning_

_You got me open_

_Love John is strokin'_

_No jokin'_

_Coochie swollen_

_The bedroom smokin'_

_Get some air up in this room girl (ah ah ah ah)_

_If lovin' you is wrong_

_I don't wanna be right_

_So I'mma take my time and do it right_

_'Cause we got all night_

_'Cause we got all night_

_Baby girl just..._

Hope pulled her body away from Alex's; she saw the look of disappointment on the blonde's face… She smiled and looked into Alex's eyes, the blue eyes were filled with lust and that's what she wanted all along. She wanted Alex to want her just as bad, suddenly she leaned in and kissed Alex's warm lips and felt Alex responding. She released the kiss and licked her neck and then went back to the blonde's lips…

_Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)_

_Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)_

_With slow grindin'_

_Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)_

_Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)_

Both Seth and Jodie were shocked, they didn't think that it was that serious between the two… Marissa stood there and was also in shock… 'What the fuck? Is Alex?'

Jodie sighed, "Rissa?"

Marissa could not speak she was shocked to see Alex kissing Hope. She turned and Jodie saw the tears in her eyes

"Rissa"

Marissa sighed and ran off out the club as fast as she could and Jodie followed behind her.

"Rissa slow down"

But Marissa wouldn't slow down, she had to get away she just had to. Jodie caught up with her cousin and wrapped her arms around her, "Let me go"

"Rissa please"

Marissa began to sob and she could not stop she had been wanting Alex and now seeing her with Hope, it made her lose her own hope

"Shh I am here coz"

Marissa just held onto Jodie, she was so scared that Jodie would let her go and she would fall again, "Seth?"

"He promised not to tell that we were even there"

"Ok"

"But I had to promise to call him and let him know that you were safe"

Marissa just nodded as Jodie took her hand and the two walked to Jodie's Blazer and headed back home


	8. Just a little white lie

Alex and Hope came back from their dance, the blonde looked at her watch, "Where can they be?"

Seth hunched his shoulders just as his cell phone rang, "Hello"

"Hey… I just wanted you to know she is safe at home"

"Ok! So you guys won't be able to make it huh?"

"Um…. No, just tell them that Marissa wasn't feeling up to it"

"Sure things sweets… I'll talk to you later"

"Ok night"

Seth turned his phone off, "Looks like Rissa started to not feel well… Must have been something she ate, so they are not coming"

Alex face was sadden, "Oh"

"Yeah Jodie told me to tell you that they are sorry"

"Well its not their fault, if Marissa isn't feeling well"

"You are right"

"Maybe we should stop by and see if she is ok", Hope replied

Alex nodded, "Yeah maybe we should"

"Nah! Jodie said that Marissa is asleep and she was about to get some rest too"

"Oh"

"Well why don't we go back on the dance floor?" Hope asked the blonde

"Seth you want to join us?"

"Umm let me call my man and then I will be out there"

"Ok", Alex said as she took Hope's hand, "Lets party"

Seth sighed and looked at the two, "Poor Rissa"

There was a knock on the door and Jodie went to answer it, "What do you want?"

"Jodie can we please talk?"

"No Sarah"

"Please"

"I heard you went off on my friend Summer?"

"Well she was annoying me"

Jodie laughed, she knew at times that Summer could be annoying…But she was still her friend Summer and she would not let Sarah talk badly about her, "Well you probably annoy her too"

"She interrupted us earlier"

"Actually I am glad that she did… Sarah you cheated on me big time and now you want forgiveness"

"I know I did wrong"

Jodie chuckled, "Understatement! You ruined our relationship… Because you couldn't resist other women… But I don't understand one thing"

"What?"

"Why my bed? Why not take them to your place?"

"Honestly"

"For once be honest with me"

"Because you have the mirror over the bed"

Jodie sighed, "Well thank you for being honest"

"Maybe one day you can forgive me", Sarah replied, "Just remember that we were good together"

"So is cookies and cream, but sometimes the cookies get stale"

Sarah shook her head and leaned in and kissed Jodie's cheek, "Just think about it ok?"

"Whatever! Please leave"

The blonde winked at Jodie and left the porch and headed to her Porsche

The next day, Jodie walked into the office alone… Seth walked over, "Hey how is she?"

Jodie sighed, "She's just there… Seth she really fell hard for Alex and at first she thought she didn't have a chance to be with her because she was straight…But then to see Alex with Hope, after everything really hurts her"

"Yeah I know…Well maybe I will go see her on my lunch break"

"Ok she might see you…She is not coming in today"

"Alright"

Summer walked over, "Hey"

"Hey Summer", Jodie replied

"I heard that Rissa is under the weather"

"Yeah she is staying home today"

"Well I hope she feels better; don't forget we have a conference call with Dirk in an hour"

"Wont forget at all"

"Good", Summer smiled at Jodie as she walked away and saw Alex, "Hey Alex"

"Hey", Alex replied heading over towards Seth and Jodie, "Hey guys"

Jodie smiled, "Morning"

Seth just nodded

"How is Marissa doing?"

"She is still a little sick, so she is staying home"

"Oh…Wow I should call her and see if she needs anything"

"Don't worry about it; I think she will be sleeping all day… She won't be up to answering the phone anyway"

Alex didn't understand, but she let it go… She just nodded and headed to her office, 'Hmm she must not want people to see her sick'


	9. The truth lies within the heart

Marissa woke up and sighed, she had a migraine, "Fuck"

Then her cell phone rang and she grabbed it with one hand, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me"

"Hey Jod"

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts"

"Not another migraine?"

"Yes"

Jodie sighed, "Well your medication is in the big medicine cabinet. Make sure you take it"

"Yes mom"

"You got jokes"

"Uh huh… So how's work going?"

"Same ole same ole… I'm waiting for Summer to show up; I need to talk to her about something"

"Oh"

"Hey are you thinking about-"

"No I am not"

Jodie sighed as she knew that her cousin was actually thinking about Alex Kelly… Part of her was pissed at her for hurting her cousin, but she knew the blonde had no idea about Marissa's feelings

"Jodie I am going to take my meds and get something to eat"

"Okay but if you have that migraine when I get home you will be going with me to the emergency room"

"Fine whatever"

"Bye sweet pea"

"I hate you", Marissa replied as she hung the phone up

Summer walked into her office and looked at her address book, when Seth walked in, "Hey Seth"

"Hey… Umm Jodie is looking for you"

"She is?"

"Yes! So can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When are you going to tell Jodie that you want to be with her?"

Summer looked at Seth, "What?"

"I know the truth Summer… I see in your eyes"

Summer sighed, "Are you going to tell her?"

"No!"

Summer sighed in relief

"It's your decision, but you better say something before you lose your chance with her"

Summer looked at Seth, "You think she will go back to Sarah?"

"I doubt it, but that doesn't mean that Sarah is just going to give up"

Summer sighed, "Ok! I think I will tell her today"

Seth smiled, "Good! Summer?"

Summer looked at the guy, "Yeah?"

"Jodie deserves happiness and if you can give it to her than more power to you… But please don't break her heart"

"I won't"

"Good"

Summer saw Jodie walking towards them, "Hey"

Jodie smiled, "Hey you ready for the presentation?"

"Ready as I am ever going to be"

Seth smiled, "I leave you two alone"

Summer saw Seth give her a wink as he left

"So let's get going"

Summer sighed, "Umm can we talk before we go?"

Jodie nodded, "Sure… What's on your mind?"

Alex was really worried about Marissa and she was going to call the brunette when she saw Seth

"Hey"

"Hey! I'm about to go to lunch"

"Oh"

"Is there something wrong?"

Alex sighed, "I'm just worried"

"Worried about what?"

"About Marissa"

Seth's eyes went wide, "What do you mean?"

"She's sick, she rarely calls in and now she is not here"

"Oh"

Alex looked at Seth, she had an idea that the guy knew more than he was letting anyone knew, "Seth"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about what is wrong with her?"

Seth bit his lip, "Nope"

"Are you sure?"

Seth sighed, "Why do you ask Alex?"

"I just wonder… I guess I am just over concern about Marissa. She has always been nice to me and I just want to make sure she is ok"

"Well she will be fine", Seth replied, "I have to go… My man awaits"

"When are we going to meet this mystery man of yours?"

"Hmm maybe he will come back with me after our lunch"

"Ok"

"Well see you"

Alex watched the brunette leave, "Damn it… What is going on? I know there is more Seth knows"

Hope walked up, "Hey you"

"Hey"

"So have you had lunch?"

"Nope"

"So why don't you come have lunch with me?"

"Umm"

Hope pouted, "PLEASE"

"Fine"

The blonde followed the brunette outside the building


	10. a confession and nurse Seth

"Umm this is hard for me to tell you Jodie"

Jodie looked at the shorter girl, "Just take your time"

Summer sighed, "There has been other reasons for my mood changes"

"Ok"

"Jodie"

"Summer"

"There is something you need to know…"

"Ok", Jodie was trying not to get irritated but she was though

"Well… Jodie Rodriquez, I am kind of… well Jodie I am in love with you"

Jodie looked at the brunette, "You love me?"

Summer nodded, "I know that you didn't want to hear that but I do love you. I mean come on what's not to love about you? You are beautiful, smart, sweet, caring… If you don't love me-"

Suddenly Jodie's lips are on Summer's and she used her tongue to lick Summer's bottom lip. Summer allowed Jodie's tongue entrance into her mouth as they continued to kiss. They went at it for like five minutes, before they both needed air to breathe.

"Wow", Summer replied

"Definitely a wow"

Summer looked at Jodie, "So umm"

Jodie smirked and pulled Summer closer to her, "I love you too Summer"

Summer smiled as she kissed Jodie again and then heard an alarm, "Fuck"

"What?"

"We have twenty minutes to get to the presentation"

"Do we have to?"

Summer smiled, "Yes it's our jobs and anyway I promise things will be over soon and we can get back to this"

"You promise?"

Summer kissed Jodie, "I promise now come on"

"Yes ma'am", Jodie replied with a smirk

Seth called Marissa, "Come on Coop"

Marissa picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me Seth"

"Hey Seth"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone threw a brick at my head"

"I am sorry"

"It's not your fault; I was the dummy that drunk like four beers last night and some shots too"

Seth sighed, "Do you need Nurse Seth to come take care of you?"

Marissa gave a small chuckle, "Nurse Seth?"

"See made you laugh a little"

"Yeah thank you Seth"

"Hey you and Jodie have been my friends since diapers, so I have to take care of you both"

"You do?"

"Uh huh"

"So where are you now?"

"At Sammy's"

"Oh really and who are you with?"

"My man"

"Really? When can I meet him?"

"Actually we are coming over in a few to check up on you"

"Uh no you are not"

"Yes we are"

"Seth"

"Coop"

"I am not up for company"

"Too damn bad…We will be there in ten minutes...Ciao"

Marissa looked at her phone, "Fuck"


	11. Giving up,Footsies,The Secret

Jodie and Summer had just finished their presentation and all Jodie wanted was some time alone with Summer. But her cell phone rang as she looked at it, "Hey coz"

She got no response

"Rissa?"

Still no response

Jodie raised one finger and told Summer to hold on a minute, she walked over to another area of the building, "Marissa talk to me"

"Jodie I'm so stupid", came a small voice

Jodie was getting concerned; this wasn't like her cousin at all. She prayed that she didn't do anything stupid, "You are not stupid"

"Yes I am"

"How are you stupid?"

"I fell in love"

Jodie silently sighed in relief, "Sweetie please"

"I knew that Alex Kelly was way out of my league and what did I do? I keep hoping and praying that she would see me…But after last night, I know when to give up"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the diary?"

"The diary that you wrote about your feelings for Alex in?"

"Yeah"

"Okay what do you plan to do with it?"

"Burn it"

"What?"

"It's time I get on with my life Jodie. Alex Kelly is not going to be with me and I have to face that… So I need to stop thinking that I have a chance with her"

"Hey don't burn it until I get home ok?"

Marissa sighed

"Please??"

"Only because you asked"

"And you love me too right?"

"Yes and it's because I love you"

"Well Summer is waiting I will see you soon"

"Ok"

Jodie turned the phone off and headed towards Summer

Marissa looked at her diary; she wanted to burn it… Save herself from the memories of having any feelings for Alex, but could she?

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I don't know if I will be writing in this for a while… I have come to the realization that there will be no Alex and me; there will be no Malex… No matter how many fantasies I had about her, she doesn't want me… She has Hope… I had a front row view of that at the club….chuckles Part of me wishes she was just straight, I could compete with that…But Hope, and she is like model material… There is no way that Alex would leave a model for me… What do I have to offer?? That's right absolutely nothing…._

_Marissa_

Marissa sighed and threw the diary on the couch and headed to her room, praying that she would not have any dreams of a certain blonde….

About twenty minutes later she heard a doorbell, 'shit it must be Seth'

"Coop"

'It's Seth', Marissa told herself as she opened the door, "Hey"

"Nurse Seth is here to check on you"

"As you see I am fine"

Seth walked into the house, "So tell me how you are really?"

"I'll be fine Seth"

Seth smirked as he saw the diary on the couch, "So what are still writing in it?"

"I won't be anymore"

"Why not?"

"I'm burning it"

"What?"

"I'm burning it…Hope has Alex and I have to get use to that"

Seth sighed

"Don't get all serious with me Seth Cohen… Alex and Hope looked happy on the dance floor and I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me", Marissa replied, "Thirsty?"

"Yeah"

Marissa went into the kitchen and Seth picked up the diary… He didn't know if he should take it and let Alex read it, so she could know how Marissa felt about her. 'Nah'

"Seth" Marissa called him from the kitchen

"Yeah?"

"So where is this mystery man of yours?"

Summer and Jodie were sitting at the conference table eating and going over notes, when Seth walked in

"Where have you been?" Summer asked

"Went to check on Marissa"

Jodie looked up, "How is she?"

"She says her migraine went away but I am still a little worried"

"I will call her and then see about taking her something to eat"

"My man and I brought her some soup"

Jodie and Summer looked at each other

"Not fair"

Seth looked at the two, "What?"

"Rissa got to meet the man in your life?"

"So?"

"Why haven't we?" Summer asked

"I don't know"

"So where is this stud?" Jodie asked

"He got called into work, so he took me to my car and headed back to work"

"So we will get to meet him right?"

"Yes Summer you will"

Summer smiled

Seth turned and began to head out the door, "Oh and guys…Be careful when you two play footsie…If there were more people in here, you might get caught"

Summer looked at Jodie and smiled, "Did you?"

"I thought it was your leg"

The two laughed as Seth just shook his head and left, "Women…I am so glad that I like men"

Seth was at his desk when Hope and Alex walked back in from lunch, "How was lunch?"

"It was cool", Alex replied

Hope smiled, "I enjoyed the company"

Seth gave his fake smile, "Good"

"Hey Seth do you know where the Hunter file is at?" Alex asked

"Umm let me look who had it last", Seth replied looking at the paperwork, 'Shit…Marissa'

"Seth?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know who had it?"

"Uh yeah Rissa did"

Alex smiled when she heard the brunette's name, "Oh maybe it's on her desk"

"Uh yeah I will go look", Seth replied as he walked to Marissa's office, "Please be on her desk…Pretty please with sugar on top"

"What's this about some suga?" Jodie asked

"Hey… I need to find the Hunter file and Rissa was the last to have it"

"Who wants it?"

"Alex"

Jodie sighed, "I'll look"

Seth nodded as he watched the girl look on her cousin's desk, "So you and Summer doing ok?"

"Uh huh"

"Good! I told her not to hurt you"

"You did", Jodie looked at her friend

"Yeah you are one of my best friends and I won't let anyone hurt you or Rissa"

Jodie smiled as she heard that, "I feel the same way Seth…Thank you"

"You are very welcome"

"Found it", Jodie lifted up the file and then saw something in the drawer, "Damn it"

"What?"

"Nothing…Take the file to Alex, I have to go home for a few, tell Summer I be back"

"Ok…But what's going on?"

Jodie didn't answer she just walked away and headed outside

Seth headed to Alex's office; he knocked and saw Hope sitting across from the blonde, 'Damn does she follow her around like a sick puppy?'

"Hey Seth"

"Hope", Seth nodded, "Here's the Hunter file"

"Thank you are so awesome"

"Sure", Seth began to turn and leave

Alex saw a little disgust on Seth's face and she wanted to know what the problem was, "Hey Seth do you have moment?"

Seth looked at his watch, "I have to file some paperwork by two"

"It won't take long", Alex replied, "Hope I need to talk to Seth for a minute"

Hope looked at the blonde, "Do I have to go?"

"Uh yeah… You have paperwork to do too…"

"Fine", Hope got up and looked pissed off, "I will come and check on you later"

Alex just nodded as she watched the brunette leave

"So what's up?"

"You tell me Seth"

Seth looked confused, "Pardon me?"

"Seth did I make you mad or something?"

"No way! You are cool"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"Well when you were about to leave, you looked angry"

"Oh I just think I get a weird vibe from Hope and she is always around you"

"Yeah", Alex sighed, "That she is"

"I guess it just feels like in order to spend time with you, she has to be there"

"Oh! I am sorry and I promise that you won't be playing second fiddle anymore… How about you and I do dinner, just the two of us"

"Like ole times?"

"Just like ole times", Alex smiled

Seth got giddy, "I say hell yeah"

"How about tonight?"

"Ok let me tell my man that I will meet him afterwards"

"I am not ruining your plans am I?"

"Nah! He wasn't going to be ready to see me till after ten anyway, work keeps him late… I just want him to know where I will be"

"Ok…So dinner about seven?"

"You got it Blondie"

Alex laughed it was good to hear Seth call her by the nickname he gave her as she watched him leave the office


	12. Jodie to rescue twice, Annoying Hope

Jodie opened the door to the house, "Rissa"

There was no answer

Jodie sighed and went to her cousin's bedroom and saw her laying there deep in thought, "Hey"

Marissa looked over and saw Jodie, "What are you doing home?"

"We need to talk"

"About?"

Jodie sighed and sat on the bed next to her cousin, "When did you start up again?"

"Start what?"

Jodie knew that Marissa had to know what she was talking about, "I had to find the Hunter file for Alex"

Marissa looked at Jodie, "Ok"

"So it was in your drawer"

"And?"

Jodie laid the box down, "How long Marissa?"

Marissa turned away, she knew what the box was but she could not respond to her cousin.

"Rissa please tell me"

"Last month"

Jodie sighed, "Why?"

"Because I thought that maybe that I was getting too fat and that's why Alex wasn't interested in me"

Jodie understood, "Sweets you are not fat"

"I know it's just so hard"

"I understand and we will get through this together…Remember we are Frick and Frat…"

"Yin and Yang"

Jodie smirked, "Ren and Stimpy"

Marissa laughed, "Shut up…."

Jodie hugged her cousin and still laughed

Summer sighed; she missed Jodie as she was at the copy machine… She heard someone walk inside the office and turned hoping it was her Jodie… Her face faltered as she saw Sarah, 'Why is she here again?'

"Fall"

"The name is Summer what do you want?"

"I am looking for Jodie"

"Well she is not her"

"Well where is she?"

"She had to step out"

"Where is she?"

Summer was not like being interrogated by the bitch, "I don't know"

"I bet you do and you won't tell me Spring"

"Summer"

"Whatever"

"Look I don't know where Jodie is"

Jodie had heard some commotion as she slowly walked into the office; she saw Sarah and Summer, 'Why is this bitch here?'

Neither girl had seen Jodie walked into the building, they were engrossed in the conversation

"You can not keep me from my girl Fall"

Jodie scoffed, "I am not your girl"

Both girls turned and saw Jodie standing there

"Jodie"

Jodie walked over to Sarah, "Sarah there are a few things you and I need to get straight"

"What baby?"

"First! I am no longer your baby"

Sarah sighed

"You hurt me Sarah when you slept with our so called friends in my bed…That was beyond low. Second there is no second chance for us at all"

Sarah was about to plead her case

"Third…Her name is Summer stop calling her out of her name and thinking that she will has anything to do with the fact that I don't want you anymore"

"But?"

"Sarah please leave now"

"I will be back"

"Please don't"

Sarah flipped her hair and walked out of the building, Jodie turned and looked at Summer, "You ok"

Summer smiled and hugged Jodie, "My hero"

Alex walked over to Seth, "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go"

Summer and Jodie walked up, "Hey"

"Hey", Alex replied

"So where are you going?"

"Alex and I are heading to dinner"

"Oh cool", Jodie replied

"So what are you two about to do?" Seth asked

"Nothing much… I am supposed to have dinner with my parents", Summer replied with a sad smile

"Aww", Jodie touched the girl's arm, "I know how you feel about your step mother"

Summer sighed, "I am so tired of her comments about me settling down and stuff…She said she wanted grandchildren… They won't be her grandkids"

Jodie leaned in, "They can be my kids"

Summer blushed, "I want them to be too"

Hope walked over, "Hey"

Jodie nodded

"Alex I was wondering what you were doing for dinner?"

"Seth and I are going out"

"Oh can I?"

Jodie sighed frustrated and everyone noticed it, except for Hope…

"No I am sorry this is time for me and Seth to reconnect"

"Reconnect?"

"Yes as friends we haven't hung out for a while"

"We went to the club just the other day", Hope replied

Seth was getting frustrated too, "Look Alex and I need to go before we are late for our reservations"

"Ok", Alex replied

Hope sighed and walked away from them

"Night", Summer replied to Alex and Seth watching them leave. She turned and looked at Jodie, "I will talk to you later"

Jodie smiled and kissed Summer's cheek, "Night"

Summer left like a giddy little school girl


	13. Uh oh the truth comes out

The next morning, Marissa heard her alarm go off and she turned it off, "Fuck"

When the brunette got up, she walked into the kitchen and saw Jodie drinking some coffee

"Morning"

"Hey…How are you feeling?"

"I am doing better… Let me change clothes and then I will be ready for work"

"Ok"

Marissa put on her light blue dress with slit on her right leg, "Time to have a new look at things Cooper"

Jodie knocked on the door, "Come on"

"Alright", Marissa grabbed a bunch of files and stuff and put it in her briefcase. She walked to Jodie's Blazer and got in

"Looking kind of hot there Cooper"

"Why thank you"

"So are you going to try and turn some heads today?"

"I don't know"

Jodie smirked, "You can surely get Alex's attention in that"

"I am not going to go after her"

"What?"

"She has Hope now Jodie"

"So that does not mean that you can't win her heart"

"Whatever Jodie"

Jodie pulled up to the office building, "You sure you are up to this?"

"I can handle it"

"Good", Jodie replied as she and Marissa got out the car and headed to the office building

Seth was at his desk and looked up, "Hey Rissa"

"Seth"

"Glad that you are back"

"Thanks", Marissa said as she grabbed her briefcase and walked passed Alex's office on the way to her own

Alex had thought she saw Marissa, but wasn't sure… So she got up and walked to her door, 'It is her…Wow that dress really does her justice'

Summer walked up, "Hey"

"Hey Sum"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I was thinking"

"Oh…about what?"

"Just stuff"

"Oh"

Alex walked back into her office and Summer stood there with a smile. She felt some arms around her and she knew who it was instantly

"Hey baby"

Jodie smiled as she kissed Summer's neck, "Hey"

"Mmm that feels good", Summer moaned

"I am glad, I wanted to feel good", Jodie replied, "So I saw you talking to Alex"

"Uh huh and I think our little blonde might just have some feelings for Marissa"

Jodie smiled, "Well that's a good thing. I think that dress my cousin is wearing is helping her out"

"Good", Summer replied, "We have like twenty minutes before the meeting with Harper, would you like to go to my office for some make out time?"

"Hell yeah", Jodie replied kissing the nape of Summer's neck

Seth walked up, "Gawd can you two please go get a room"

"Are you jealous?"

Seth looked at Jodie, "Please my man can whip it on me so, so good"

Summer chuckled, "Come on babe…We don't want to hear Seth whine about seeing too much flesh"

"Ok"

Marissa looked in her briefcase, "How did I put you in here?"

She pulled out the book and looked at it… It was her diary that she has been writing in since she figured out that she wanted Alex… Now she was going to stop writing in it, she had to. Alex's heart belonged to someone else and she had to just give up… She flipped through the pages and read one of the inserts

Dear Diary,

I think that I am in love…No I know that I am in love…Her name is Alex and she works at the agency with me and Jodie…Her blonde hair is so beautiful it blows like the wind and cascades over her beautiful tanned face… Her blue eyes are like diamonds that could spark a fire anywhere… But atlas I believe that my love for her is unrequited, for the beautiful, sexy Alex Kelly is as straight as an arrow… So I will long for her from afar… I just wish that I had a chance with her

Marissa

Jodie knocked on the door and looked at her cousin, "Harper is here for the meeting, so let's move it Ren"

"Okay Stimpy"

Marissa laid her diary down and grabbed a pen and a pad and headed to the conference room…

The meeting was over but Marissa was still speaking to Harper about some stuff. Alex walked over, "Hey Marissa I need the Russell file"

"Oh umm… I think I left it on my desk"

"Oh! Is it okay if I go get it off your desk?"

"Yeah sure no problem"

Alex smiled and excused herself as she headed to Marissa's office; she looked around the desk… But she still hadn't found the file she was looking for, but something grabbed her attention it had her name on it… She picked up the book and sat in Marissa's chair… She could not believe her eyes… It was in Marissa's handwriting and it said that Marissa was in love with her…

"Shit"

Alex held that one page with her finger and even though she knew it was wrong she flipped through more pages of the book, 'Dear Diary… I love Alex and I know there is no chance for me and her… She is perfection and I am like chopped liver… So from afar I will dream of her in my arms and in my bed and fantasies…'

"Shit! Marissa is in love with me and I didn't even see it"


	14. The truth may set you free or maybe not

"See what?" Hope asked walking into the office

Alex scared accidentally shut the diary, quietly cursing at herself for shutting the book, "Hey Hope"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah why do you ask?" Alex asked as she grabbed the file she was looking for

"Well you look a little nervous and clammy… Are you coming down with something?"

Alex regretted as she felt Hope touch her forehead, just as Marissa walked in

"Oh sorry I didn't know"

"It's ok I was just looking for the file", Alex replied, "I have to go back to my office", Alex left suddenly

Hope and Marissa just stared as the blonde left the office. Hope walked away and Marissa went to the desk and saw that her diary is closed, "Oh no"

Jodie walked into her cousin's office to see the brunette with her head in her hands, "Hey"

"Hey", came a muffled response

"Rissa what's wrong?"

"She knows Jodie"

Jodie was confused, "Who knows?"

"Alex"

Jodie sat next to her cousin, "You have to be clearer with me, what exactly does Alex know?"

"That I am in love with her"

Jodie's jaw dropped, "Did you tell her?"

"No! I had brought my diary by accident and left it on my desk when we went to the meeting… I am so stupid… I left the thing opened"

Jodie sighed, "Hey"

"What Jodie?"

"Maybe it's for the best"

"No its not! She ran out of here and now I know I screwed up", Marissa replied as she paced back and forth, "I can never face her again"

Jodie got up and stopped her cousin, "Rissa?"

"What?"

"You need to talk to Alex"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do! Talk to her and see how she feels"

"Jodie I saw how she feels, she ran away"

"She might have been scared and didn't know what to say"

"Whatever", Marissa grabbed her briefcase, "I am out of here"

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

Jodie watched as her cousin leave the office

Alex sat at her desk; she didn't even hear when Seth walked in

"Hey Alex"

Alex was deep in thought, 'But what can I say I am in love with her…'

"Alex"

Alex kept picturing Marissa in that blue dress

"Alex", Seth replied waving his hands in her face

"Huh?"

"Where were you?"

"I was just thinking"

"Are you ok?"

"Seth I need you to answer a question for me"

Seth sat down and looked at the blonde, "Ok"

"Did you know that Marissa was in love with me?"

Seth's face went pale

"I take it that's a yes?"

"She finally told you?"

"No! I saw her diary when I was looking for a file on her desk"

"Oh"

"How long has she been in love with me?"

"I think since the beginning…But Alex she didn't think she had a chance"

"She said that she was scared about going out that night, because she might blab"

"Yeah"

"Then all the sudden she was giving up…If she was in love with me why was she giving up?"

Seth sighed

"You know something more don't you?"

"Alex… Marissa did make the club the other night"

"She did?"

"Yeah and she saw you and Hope"

Alex thought about it, "Oh shit! Oh fucking shit!"

Seth bit his lip

"She saw the kiss!"


End file.
